This invention relates to a fishing lure. The invention is commonly known in the art as a jig, and the particular jig disclosed below is intended to simulate the clicking sound, physical appearance, and movement of a crawfish as the jig is drawn through the water on a fishing line. The invention is particularly useful for catching freshwater fish, such as large-mouth bass, crappie, carp, and catfish.
According to some prior art jigs, one or more rattle chambers containing loose pellets are connected or formed to the head of the hook or to the shank of the hook, and thus create a rattling noise as the jig is drawn though the water. The rattling noise simulates the clicking sound made by crawfish, and is intended to attract fish. However, since the chambers are directly formed to the hook, the jig does not resemble the physical appearance of a crawfish. Moreover, because the jig is relatively bulky and the chambers are rigidly connected to the hook, the jig is more prone to becoming trapped between rocks or in heavy brush.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing a jig with flexible arms, and rattle chambers connected to the arms. The invention resembles the physical appearance of a crawfish, and creates a relatively loud rattling noise when drawn through the water. Since the chambers are allowed to shake and move relative to the hook, the rattling noise created by the pellets is generally louder than that created by prior art jigs. The invention is less likely to become trapped between rocks, and because the chambers reside outside the bite of the hook, they will not interfere with the hooking of the fish.